


Pictures of You

by virgilisaknightmare



Series: AU Prompt Ideas [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 50000 word writing challenge, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgilisaknightmare/pseuds/virgilisaknightmare
Summary: Based off of Prompt Idea: Today was the first family gathering I’ve been to since we broke up and my little cousin that absolutely adored you asked where you were and I had to lock myself in the bathroom and sit in the tub for a half an hour and look through a folder on my phone of pictures I took of you to feel okay again. (credit to thedreamvevowritingprompts on tumblr)Patton attends his cousin's birthday party, it's the first family gathering since Logan and him broke up and his cousin questions everything.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: AU Prompt Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in my 50,000 word writing challenge

It was just before dinner when Patton arrived at his uncle’s house, they were celebrating his cousin’s birthday today. He looked at the empty passenger seat beside him before sighing and shutting his car off and stepping out. He grabbed his cousin’s gift out of the backseat and made his way up the sidewalk towards the house. He pushed the door open and was met with a room full of people, he sat the gift on the table by the door and went into the kitchen where he found his parents. They were over by the snack table so Patton wondered over to them to grab a snack. His goal for the night was to avoid talking about his breakup as much as he could. This was the first family event that he was attending without Logan as his boyfriend.  
As he got to his parents his mom looked over at him and smiled, “hey honey, how was the drive?”  
“Fine, nothing too exciting,” he answered grabbing a cookie off of the tray, “how’s the party?”  
“Sam’s running around here somewhere, he was looking forward to you coming since you weren’t at the last party,” his dad responded.  
“I know and I’m sorry I missed it I just couldn’t come alone, not yet.”  
Him mom shot him a sympathetic look, “and that’s okay honey, but you’re here now so why don’t you try to enjoy yourself, Sam got a PS4 from his dad maybe you guys could play some games?”  
Patton nodded and turned away from his parents walking over to the fridge and pulling out a soda. He glanced out the window and saw his cousin Sam out running around with a group of his friends, it looked like they were playing tag. Patton felt someone walk up next to him and turned to see his uncle. “Hey Patton,” his uncle said clasping his hand on Patton’s shoulder.  
Patton smiled up at his “hi,” he said lifting his soda up to his mouth and taking a drink.  
“How has college been, any tough professors?”  
“College is good, and no not any toughies yet, but it is my first year.”  
“That’s good,” his uncle paused, “Sam was looking for you earlier I told him I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”  
Patton looked back out the window towards his cousin right in time to see him tackle one of his friends to the ground before jumping back up and running off again.  
“Okay, I’ll go out in a little bit, maybe we can play a few games on that new PS4 you bought him,” Patton said smiling up at his uncle.  
“Sam would like that, since you went to college he’s missed you,” his uncle said with a silent and Logan lingering in the air between them.  
Growing up Patton used to spend quite a bit of time at his uncle’s house since his parent’s traveled for work and after his cousin was born he quickly became enamored with the little boy likening him to a younger brother as apposed to a cousin. After Logan and him started dating he brought Logan over sometimes and his cousin took a great liking to him. For the last two years of high school Patton and Logan would spend Fridays over at his uncle’s house babysitting his cousin, they were spend the night eating pizza, playing video games or watching movies. While Patton was okay at most of the games they played Logan excelled at them making Sam idolize Logan even more. Then they went off to college and the Friday nights stopped and then Logan and Patton weren’t together anymore. And Patton missed the last family event because he didn’t want to have to face his little cousin, and that made Patton feel awful, so here he was. Patton turned away from the window walking back over to the snack table reaching for another cookie before Logan’s voice echoed in his head, ‘you really should eat something of substance before dessert Patton.’ So Patton’s hand moved from the cookie tray over to the vegetable tray grabbing a few and walking towards the patio door that led to the backyard.  
Patton stood in the backyard watching his cousin play for a few minutes while he ate his snack until his presence caught his cousin’s attention. Sam came running over full force and nearly knocked Patton to the ground. “Patton you came,” he shouted, “I told my dad that you would come for my birthday he didn’t believe me though.”  
“How could I miss my favorite cousin’s birthday,” Patton retorted.  
Sam giggled, “I’m your only cousin.”  
“Exactly, no competition.”  
Sam grabbed his hand and started pulling him back into the house chatting excitedly. “Dad bought me the new PS4 and a bunch of games I can’t wait to play it but dad said I have to wait until the party is over otherwise it’s rude.”  
“He’s right, it would be rude to ignore your guests to play video games.”  
Sam shrugged at his response as they reached the full kitchen. They walked over to the snack table where they both grabbed a cookie. Sam took a bite of his cookie while he looked around. “Where’s Logan, he’s gonna love this one game my dad bought me it has this really scary part at the beginning-”  
“Logan isn’t here,” Patton interrupted his cousin’s rambling.  
Sam looked up at him with confusion, “Is he coming later?”  
Patton looked around at the people still in the kitchen, his parents, his uncle, and realized that no-one had told Sam that him and Logan had broken up. Patton’s heart started racing and the voices around him started to fade out. “No, no Logan isn’t coming,” Patton choked out before turning away from his cousin and moving passed his parents and uncle heading for the basement door. He pulled the door open and stumbled down the stairs walking through the game room that they had set up years ago and towards the bathroom. As soon as he got into the bathroom the closed and locked the door, turned on the overhead light and climbed into the bathtub. He sat in the tub for a few minutes trying to calm down before he pulled out his phone. He opened his photos and scrolled until he saw his locked album, he locked his album of him and Logan after they had broken up not wanted to be tempted to look at the pictures but right now all he wanted to do was see Logan. The first picture he saw was the last picture of him and Logan before their breakup, it was a selfie picture of Patton taken up a large tree on campus where him and Logan used to study together in between classes. Patton was grinning widely while in the background Logan had a small smile on his face as he looked at Patton.  
As Patton scrolled through more pictures he found some more pictures of him and Logan from campus, pictures of them on different movie nights they had had over the years, even some from the nights they had babysat Sam. Patton was almost to the end of the album when he heard a knock on the door. Patton stopped scrolling and glanced at the door, he waited a few moments before he heard a knock again this time with Sam’s voice coming through the door. “Patton, can I come in?”  
Patton got up out of the tub and went over to unlocked the bathroom door. He pulled it open a little and went back to the tub sliding down the inside again. Sam opened the door more and walked over to the tub sliding down to the floor looking at Patton. “Why did you and Logan break up?”  
Patton looked up at his cousin, mind going blank.  
“Why did we break up?”  
Sam nodded staring intently at Patton. Patton’s mind came flooding back on the few months before the big breakup between him and Logan. Starting college had changed their relationship, more time was spent in classes and on homework. They had classes at different times, the few times they could have meals together were rushed to get back to studying. All of a sudden being in a relationship felt more like work than it ever had before, and then the fighting started, at first the fights were about small stuff, missed lunch dates, movie nights pushed back for more studying then The Fight. Patton accusing Logan of not caring about their relationship anymore, too focused on school to bother trying. Logan accusing Patton of still living in high school, not being mature enough for college. Patton yelled that if Logan thought he was too immature why was he with him, to which Logan countered with ‘I’m not sure why.’ Patton stumbled back at the confession before angrily turning towards the door, ‘well if you figure it out let me know.’ Patton came back to the present to see Sam still staring at him. “We fought, that’s why we broke up.”  
“Why didn't you just say sorry, my dad said that when you fight you have to say sorry and then you make up.”  
“It doesn’t always work like that Sam.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because-” Patton was at a loss for words. “it-it just doesn’t work like that Sam.”  
Sam looked up at him with a look of disbelief on his face. “Don’t you love him anymore?”  
“Of course, I will always love Logan.”  
“Then it can work like that, just say you’re sorry,” Sam said with an air of finality standing up and walking towards the door. “I still want to play my new games with you.”  
Patton watched his cousin walk out the door before he looked back down at his phone to last picture in his Logan album it was a picture of him and Logan with Patton leaning in and kissing Logan’s cheek, Logan face a bight red color and a shy smile on his face. And then Patton did something he hadn’t done in a while, he went to his contacts and pulled up Logan’s number. He thought back to what Sam had said and wondered if it was as simple as saying sorry. Patton clicked on the new message icon and simply typed, I’m sorry, can we talk, before locking his phone, climbing out of the tub and going to find him cousin.


End file.
